walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 103
Issue 103 is part 1 of Volume 18. Plot Synopsis After Rick and Paul's plan, Paul keeps following Dwight. Paul kills a zombie, but is almost noticed. Dwight, however, doesn't discover Paul. Andrea is about to move out of Rick's apartment because she isn't satisfied with his decision. Rick stops her in the last minute and tells her about his plan. Negan is seen outside the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Negan and his men are clearing the gates when the roamers come and Rick shows up, hesitating to open the gate for The Saviors, but ends up doing so. Negan enters Alexandria Safe-Zone mocking Glenn's death and orders Rick to keep hold of his bat, Lucille (which Negan used to kill Glenn). Negan is surprised to see that the Alexandria Safe-Zone has lots of houses and some of them are empty. Negan comments on Rick mocking the fact that the ration's tracker is "a fat lady", and Negan said that he doesn't want to take food, for now, but he and his men will take some supplies. He then tells Rick to show him around. When Negan is leaving the armory, Carl shows up and say "You should all go home, before you learn just how dangerous we all are." Rick tells Carl to go home, but Negan orders him not to interrupt their conversation, Negan asks Carl if this was a threat and Carl just stay silent, Negan tells him to do what his father told and go home. While Negan's men are taking the supplies to the truck, Heath runs toward to Rick telling him that Denise was seen pointing a gun at one of Negan's men. At the infirmary, Negan tells Denise not to misunderstand his association, but she replies that all the the penicillin, aspirins, and cold medicine are taken by Negan's men. Negan says that his man didn't take half from the medicine stockpile. Rick shows up and tells Denise to put the gun down and let Negan's man take the medicine. Denise tells Rick that they need that medicine, they need it in case something happens to Carl, Rick tries to talk Negan into leaving the medicines with them but Negan objects: Your big walls are all the medicine you need. As Negan is leaving, he remembers that he left Lucille with Rick, he comes back asking if Rick wanted to keep the bat with him. Negan picks up his bat from Rick's hand and states, "In case you haven't caught on, I just slid my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Aaron *Eric *Paul Monroe *Dwight *Negan *Olivia *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Many unnamed Saviors. Deaths *None Trivia *It is speculated by the cover that Negan is preparing to execute Rick Grimes using his signature weapon, "Lucille". However, it is a metaphor for Rick submitting to Negan, something prevalent in the comic series covers. The majority of issue 100's covers, for example, portray things that never happened in the issue or story-arc. Instead they hold metaphorical meanings or are even outright lies. *Negan's quote from the end of this issue foreshadows what he told Rick in Issue 100, "I'll slide my dick down your throat and make you thank me for it ...". References 103 103